The amount of application content consumed by users of various computing devices including tablet devices, laptops, mobile phones, desktop computers, and so forth, is ever-increasing. To assist users in obtaining application content, a service provider may provide an application store through which users may access, browse, select, purchase, and/or download applications for their devices. To ensure the integrity of the store and quality of application provided, the service provider may conduct quality testing on applications submitted by third party developers for distribution via the store before releasing the applications to the store.
As this quality testing may take some time, developers may be interested in tracking progress of the quality review. Traditionally, limited information is provided to developers regarding the progress of testing being performed on their applications. For example, a “one-size-fits-all” approach may provide just a generic or average overall testing time that is used for all different kinds of applications and developers. Using generic/average overall testing times fails to account for individual characteristics of different application submissions and may not be very accurate for many applications.